Skater Boy
by Yumeria Sendai
Summary: Song-fic. Pairing Saku? OcSasu Haha....i love it!XD Please Read and Review! 3


Skater Boy

_He was boy_

_she was a girl_

_can i make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk _

_she did ballet_

_what more can i say?_

She let a wry smile cross her petal pink lips, her Randhawa Insurance Agency pen flying across the lined paper infront of her.

_He wanted her_

_she'd never tell_

_secretly she wanted him as well_

She let her mind picture thick, dark brown tresses and cool eyes. She paused her writing and let out a small sigh.

Why couldn't her life be boring and dull?

_But all of her friends_

_stuck up their nose_

_they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

A few upsetting memories flashed before her minds' eye, but she didn't pause her writing once.

_He was skater boy_

_she said "see ya later boy"_

_he wasn't good enough for her_

A small pang of hurt flashed through her as she remembered the betrayed look in his eyes when he had confided to her about the girl he used to love in the past.

_She had a pretty face_

_but her head was up in space_

_she needed to come back down to earth._

She deflated more. After all, she had known that stupid girl, once. The sound of hundreds of female screams made a small smile appear on her face, emerald orbs shining. her boyfriend's concert was almost over, and then she could meet up with him again. He started his last song, his guitar chords hitting her ears and making her unable to stay still. As he played, she tapped her sandal covered foot and bobbed her head slightly, writing faster to be done before he finished this last song.

_five years from now_

_she sits at home_

_feeding the baby _

_she's all alone_

Inwardly, she felt a bit bad, she supposed. But, with a shake of her head, she came to the conclusion that the reason she's miserable now is because she was close minded in her teens.

She had let a very good male go. And he had loved her. What a fool.

_She turns on T.V._

_guess who she sees_

_skater boy rocking up MTV_

With a fond smile, she ran a hand through her shoulder length hair. Yes. This concert was being shown LIVE on television! She was so proud!

_She calls up her friends_

_they already know_

_and they've all got tickets to see his show_

She had spotted them in the audience, in the fourth row from the stage, with adoring stars in their eyes and mouths wide open. A feeling of smugness hit her, and she resisted the urge to smirk

Oh yeah. He's mine, bitches! She laughed softly before continuing.

_She tags along_

_stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

She sighed again, knowing that the girl regretted turning down the handsome male now. But it was to late. Now he was hers.

With a fire in her eyes, she grinned. She'd never give him up-ever.

_He was a skater boy_

_she said "see ya later boy"_

_he wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a superstar_

_slamming on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Yet, she mused. Even if she did, there was nothing she could do about it. She had a fiance', and, from past experience, even if she still did have some feelings for her man, she wouldn't act on them.

Family protocol 'n all. She was too much of a pushover to disappoint her father, a rich, well-known business man all across the world.

Pshaw.

_Sorry, girl but you missed out_

She didn't feel sorry. Not in the least.

_Well, tough luck,_

_that boy's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends_

_this is how the story ends._

She felt lucky. After all, she had gotten him before anyone of his hundreds of squealing, annoying and repulsive fangirls did!

Now, she just hoped for their happy ending.

_He's just a boy_

_and i'm just a girl_

_Can i make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love_

_haven't you heard_

_how we rock eachothers world?_

Her orbs lit up in warm affection and a loving fondness at these words. He certainly rocked her world... but...

she wasn't so sure she rocked his.

She chewed her bottom lip, eyes narrowing at her thoughts.

After all, she was a simple, plain, not very curvy female.

And there were curvy females out there who wanted him.

Would he stay with her?

Slapping herself out of her thoughts, she smiled.

Yeah, of course he would! He had said so himself!

_He was a skater boy_

_I said "see ya later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show"_

_I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote_

_about a girl you used to know_

" Now, plese welcome my girlfriend, Sakura Haruno!"

The deep baritone voice of her lover calling her to the stage sent a frightened blush across her cheeks.

'What!? NO!' She thought. ' Your fans'll eat me ALIVE!'

She looked at a member of the stage crew-her friend, terrified. The female smiled at her encouragingly.

She felt hopeless. "K-K-K-"

" Aw," Her friend rolled her eyes teasingly. " It won't be so bad, Saku-chan! Buck up and get out there!"

"But!- Kag-!" Her protest was cut off again.

"It looks like she's being shy!" Her boyfriend announced playfully.

She blushed, before thoughts of murdering her boyfriend flew through her mind.

" Lover boy is SO dead!" Whispered a few individuals in amusement as wild, encouraging applause echoed almost defeaningly through the stadium.

A male crew member strode up, and, together, the two "ushered" the plotting female onto the stage.

She stumbled out from the side, almost falling until she hit her boyfriend's chest.

His very **firm** chest.

Damn, what was she thinking about again?

She felt herself be pulled so she was nestled against his side, her flattering white dress hugging her torso, but flowing gently from her hips to a few inches pass her knees and clashing with the dark, sexy outfit of the male touching her.

"Sakura..." He faced her, and she felt her heart swell and her body tremble. His eyes looked at her with longing and so much love, that it got harder for her to breathe. One of his hands held and stroked one of her delicate ones, while the other held his microphone to his mouth.

Behind the stage exit, a satisfied female smirked. A strong arm wrapped around her as a head nuzzled and nipped her neck and shoulder.

" Why are you smirking?" She smiled happily.

"Because he's FINALLY going to ask her!"

At his confused look, she laughed, turning away from her two best friends.

" He's going to propose!"

Caught up in the excitement of the moment, she kissed him passionately. After a very, very brief moment of shock, he began to respond, deepening the kiss. A minute later, a breathless and crimson face looked up at him in wonder and love.

Smirking affectionately, he felt his ego grow, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Hey!" She protested, an adorable pout on her face. His smirk turned to a grin.

"yeah, i love you to, Kagayaku."

"That's not-oh, i know you do, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked as his blue-haired, pink-eyed girlfriend kissed him again.

"Sakura...we've been together for two years now...and i have an important question to ask you."

her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes widened, tears filling them. She was silent, and he continued, not showing her how nervous he was. He took a deep breath and got on one knee as the fans fell silent. You could hear Kagayaku in the background, cheering.

"YES!! YOU CAN DO I-!!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his fiance's behavior, silencing her with a kiss, lest she embarrass the poor rockstar further. No one cared as he dragged her away a bit, keeping her quiet for his friend's benefit.

"Sakura..." He took another deep breath, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. She held her breath.

" Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

She didn't pay any attention to the ring inside the velvet box he had just opened, instead flinging herself into his arms with an ecstatic "YES!" that echoed loudly through the stadium. Everyone applauded, but, to busy kissing, the two didn't notice or care, to elated to come off cloud nine.

"WOO-HOO! GO SAKURA!!"

Sasuke growled as kagayaku bounced up and stopped kissing him, pulling her back hard enough for her to squeak as he bit and nibbled at her exposed shoulder.

"Stop ignoring me!" He growled, claiming her lips, then her neck. She giggled, and he grew frustrated.

"Silly! I'm not ignoring you!" She murmured with a wicked smile. "I just don't want to lose control and have this end up like that thing at Trinity. Remember?"

He did, but stayed silent. After all, he would do it all again a million times, but...

for now he'd let the other two have her complete attention. He smirked.

He'd get her back later, after all. In their bedroom. In the shower. In the kitchen.

Or everywhere.

Oh yes, most definitely everywhere.

The couple on stage pulled apart, tears falling down Sakura's face as she smiled happily and lovingly at the man before her.

"Of course I'll marry you!!" She exclaimed, much to the excitement of the fans-and jealousy of some.

"I love you, Kiba!"

OWARI!!

- They are a REALLY good insurance agency, and are really nice! :3 I like them! And i recommend them!

A.N.- okay, so, i didn't expect myself to EVER want to write a SakuKiba fanfic...but HERE YOU GO!! SQUEE!!

I have no idea where this song-fic came from...i was listening to 'long way to go' by Cassie. O.o

Oh well, I think it's cute! Oh, and Kagayaku is my original characters!-and my nickname! XD

Bai bai for now!

bows

Yumeria Sendai


End file.
